


surprise me

by kgoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, 影及
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgoi/pseuds/kgoi
Summary: 'friends' with benefits oikawa and kageyama have trouble being honest with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (i... might change the title later...)  
> if you've read my previous fic... i'm sorry.  
> i really want to finish it but i'm having trouble with the ending and i have upcoming exams that are taking up all my time... but i really do appreciate all the comments and kudos (even from guests!) pls be patient with me T_T  
> so yeah. here i am writing this self-indulging and stress-reliever pwp of a pairing probably no one's into.  
> gah.
> 
> this fic is divided in chapters to motivate me to complete it, since otherwise it would've just stayed in my drafts forever.  
> 

“Oikawa-san, will you sit on my face?”

Oikawa sputters, eyes wide in a perfect circle.

_“E—excuse me?”_

 

* * *

 

Kageyama had come over for a studying session. Or well, that’s an excuse. Their current status as ‘friends (scoff) with benefits’ didn’t mean they were very straightforward about it. Slight awkwardness had remained between them as the consequence of arguing throughout middle and high school and so “study session” has become a code word for when they are too horny to handle it by themselves. That doesn’t mean they don’t study at all, nope, they definitely do. It’s just that they get bored after a while and things _very naturally_ escalate. Really, it can’t be helped.

That’s why Oikawa is a bit — _just a tiny bit_ , since Tobio-chan is so unpredictable and all — surprised at the proposition. It’s very bold of Kageyama considering their sneaky relationship. Not to mention, very kinky!

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in trying it out. They usually just jump directly to sex with limited to no foreplay at all, this was new for them. It was exciting.

 

Kageyama isn’t sure if he should even remove his clothes but proceeds to pull his T-shirt over his head seeing as his only other option was to stare at Oikawa unbuttoning his pants with an unbearably wide smirk on his face.

“Didn’t expect you to even know about such perverted stuff, Tobio-chan. I’m surprised.” Oikawa comments casually as he pulls down his pants, his eagerness almost makes his stuttering self from a few minutes ago seem like a lie.

“Yeah, well. I was once a teenager too. I’ve watched enough porn.”

“Hmm.” Humming nonchalantly in response, Oikawa continues fishing for a bottle of lube from his dresser. Just in case.

His eyes fixed on his naked Senpai unashamedly; Kageyama continues talking with a slightly cheery tone. “My favourite pornstar’s name was Saito.”

“Why are you telling me that?” Finally finding the lube, he grimaces at the amount left in the bottle. They might have been overdoing it lately.

“Saito-kun—”

“ _-kun?_ ”

“—looked exactly like Oikawa-san. It was uncanny!”

**“- _kun?!_**...Wait—” _Thump._ Oikawa drops the bottle once he processes what Kageyama has just casually uttered.

“Hold on... that’s... a bit too much to take in.”

“What is?” Kageyama tilts his head, a huge question mark floating above his head.

“You—you watched gay porn? No, not that...” Oikawa grabs the bottle hurriedly, settling in front of Kageyama with a grim expression on his face. “So that’s why you’re having sex with me? Because I look like your favourite pornstar?”

“No, it’s the opposite.”

“Opposite?”

“I liked him _because_ he looked like Oikawa-san, not the other way around.”

“...Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're going to start a serious convo at least put on your pants, oikawa. you're distracting the boy.


End file.
